An equipment rack can be a standardized frame for mounting equipment modules. The equipment modules can be designed to standardized dimensions to fit in the rack, which can be convenient for mounting, cabling, and upgrading various equipment modules. For example, a data center facility can include server rooms with dense configurations of racks that house servers and other types of computer equipment. Some server equipment modules come with mounting bracket slides that attach to the sides of the modules and can be the main attachment points to racks. These mounting bracket slides can accept a unique spring loaded latch on the server equipment modules and a center screw to secure each side of the server modules.